Tekken Survivor
by Styles Clash
Summary: What do you think would happen if 16 Tekken characters duke it out on America's favorite reality TV show Survivor? Read this to find out! 1st story, so review!
1. Prolouge, Episode 1

This is my first story! It'll probably suck, but here goes anyway!  
  
Tekken Survivor by Styles Clash  
  
Prologue: And So It Begins ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
(Theme music of Survivor plays)  
  
Styles: Could you people please cut the friggin theme song? So annoying! Anyway, hi I'm Styles Clash, and welcome to Survivor: Tekken. Here on a distant CBS studio, er, I mean, island, 16 Tekken characters will fight it out for 31 days to determine who wins this old, uneatable chocolate chip cookie. (Holds up cookie, in it's mold covered-ness.) Let's meet the tribes!  
  
(Two cars are shown, a red one and a black one, driving to a CBS studio, er, I mean island! I think. You know, I don't even know anymore, so I'll just shut up now)  
  
(Camera cuts to inside the red car.)  
  
Styles: Here's the Homagatchi tribe in red! In the Homagatchi tribe is, Jin, a karate fighter, his girlfriend, Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, a street thug, Law, the only one with a sensible job as a chef, Nina, a cryogenically frozen super assassin and the only one with their own video game coming up, Steve, the English Middleweight Champion in Boxing, Kazuya, Jin's father and the only known man to survive a volcano, and Craig, a former vale tuldo fighter.  
  
(Camera now moves to black car.)  
  
Styles: And here's the other tribe, the, uh, wait, hang on a sec, the Ican'tThinkofAGoodName tribe! That'll work! This tribe consists of King, a masked orphanage owner, Jun, Jin's mother, Bryan, an android, Julia, a G Corporation worker, Paul, the fake King of the Iron Fist 3 "winner", Lee, the adopted son of the Mishimas, Yoshimitsu, the robot-like ninja, and Christie, a dancer and caporeia expert.  
  
(Groups get to CBS studio, er, I mean island, get out of cars.)  
  
Styles: Tekken characters, are you ready?  
  
All except Jin: Yeah!  
  
Jin: No, because I don't want to do this.  
  
Styles: Well, it's my fic, so get over it Kazama. Anyway, this is the beginning. At the end, only one will be the ultimate Survivor champ. So, here's your map, go find your new 31 day home! (Everyone leaves to find home!) --------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry this was so boring, but I had to set up the story. Next Chappy: Finding their home, and Day One!  
  
Review, because I have a sword, and I can use it if I need to!((Note: This is a joke)  
  
Note to all Kazama fanboys/fangirls: I hate Jin Kazama! I will abuse him a lot and make him like the snob that he is! If you don't like to see stories where Jin is abused,made fun of, and to become a snob, stop reading this fic right now. 


	2. Chapter 1, Episode 2

Here's your update! Finally decided to drag myself out of bed to update here at 11:30! (In my time zone) Glad to see that people like the fic. Anyways, here's some response to the reviewers.  
  
To Baccus Cremaeus: Glad you like the fic! You're staying, even after the I Hate Kazama notice? Good!  
  
To Lyrix of Azn Ethix: Believe me, this will be interesting. And I didn't forget that Nina is Steve's mom. Thanks for the remind though!  
  
To Jade: Glad you like! And you told me to update ASAP, so here I am! Julia might play a larger role later, unless she gets voted off. (Evil Smile) But for now, no one will really play a huge role, the tribes are the characters right now, not the individuals.  
  
So you're not confused, here's everyone luxury items!  
  
Jin: His checkbook (Of course, he's a self centered snob, what else would he bring?)  
  
Xiaoyu: Bows, to keep pigtails in place.  
  
Hwoarang: None (He thinks he's so tough, he'll survive without a luxury.)  
  
Law: Cheese Grater  
  
Nina: Photo album with embarrassing pictures of Steve when he was younger :(  
  
Steve: Boxing Gloves  
  
Kazuya: Special gloves to control his demon side. (Yes, I got that from skittle-xtreme's Tekken Jr., Chapter 24. Shameless plug, but, go read all of skittle- xtreme's stories, right now! Ignore my story, just go now!)  
  
Craig: Vale Tuldo boots.  
  
King: Mask  
  
Jun: Handwritten book of embarrassing stories about Jin when he was younger. (Yay!)  
  
Bryan: Leather Gloves  
  
Julia: Monitor of atmospheric pressure in Arizona so that her home isn't turned into a desert while she's gone.  
  
Paul: Hair Gel (How else does his hair stay up like that?)  
  
Lee: Combot version 2.0 plans  
  
Yoshimitsu: Ninja Sword  
  
Christie: Dancing Shoes (sorry, don't know much about her, just came up with something.)  
  
Now let's start the 1st actual chappy!  
  
WARNING: PG for light cursing from now on!  
  
Chapter 1: Where Is Our Home?, and The Torture Begins.---------------------- ---------  
  
(Survivor theme plays again, but is interrupted by Linkin Park's "Numb" as Styles Clash walks out onto the CBS studio set, er, I mean, island.)  
  
Styles: Welcome to Tekken Survivor, Episode 2! If you missed Episode 1, go to the chapter select and click on the first episode! If you didn't know that though, you are dumber than Jin. And I mean that. Speaking of Jin, yes, Jin the self-centered moron, let's cut to the Homagatchis to see what they've done. By the way, do you like my new theme song?  
  
CBS Studio guy, I mean, Island camera guy: (cough, cough) No.... (Cough, cough)  
  
Styles: What was that?  
  
Island camera guy: Nothing sir!  
  
Styles: I heard you, moron! Now I'm gonna hafta beat your ass!  
  
(Styles kicks around Island camera guy with wrestling moves, and finishes him with his finisher, The Styles Clash.)  
  
Styles: Anyway, NOW we can show the Homagatchis.  
  
Homagatchi Tribe: Day 1  
  
Jin (with map in hand, looking out): Where the hell are we?  
  
Xiaoyu: Jinny, language.  
  
Hwoarang: (Chuckles, then bursts out in laughter)  
  
Jin: Shut up.  
  
Hwoarang: (continues laughter)  
  
(Jin motions to go into a fighting stance, but Xiaoyu, Steve, Law, Nina, and Kazuya break up the coming fight, but Craig is staying back to enjoy the chaos.)  
  
Steve: Guys, we have to work together.  
  
Nina: That's right, you listen to my little baby.  
  
Hwoarang: (Bursts out into laughter, again)  
  
Steve: You know guys, I said we have to work together. So, now me and Jin will work together, to kick Hwoarang's ass!  
  
(Now everyone has to pull Steve, Jin, and Hwoarang apart. Craig claps in applause.)  
  
Craig: Bravo! Beautiful fight! Now, let's keep moving.  
  
(We cut to Jin in his interview spot on the CBS Studio, I mean, island)  
  
Jin: Hwoarang is just being a complete jackass. But, I do think I will be able to form an alliance with Xiao and Steve to get him outta here.  
  
Styles (watching from TV screen, munching on popcorn, drinking Dr. Pepper): No, Steve, don't join him! It's a traaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap!  
  
(Back to whole tribe)  
  
Hwoarang: A Ha! I found the camp! And you people think I'm stupid.  
  
(Tribe enters camp)  
  
Ican'tthinkofagoodname Tribe, Day 1  
  
(The Ican'thinkofagoodnameers have already found their camp, and are now looking for water.)  
  
Jun: So thirsty! Need water!  
  
Bryan: I'm not thirsty, what is thirst?  
  
Julia: You don't have thirst because you're an android! We NEED water!  
  
Bryan: Oh, OK, now I understand.  
  
Jun and Julia: (Sighs)  
  
(Meanwhile, back at the camp, King, Yoshi, and Lee are trying to make fire.)  
  
Lee: (Rubs two sticks together, sticks spark, sparks disappear) Damn it.  
  
Yoshi: Namu, namu, use my sword, namu namu.  
  
Lee: King, give me your mask.  
  
King: Raaeoore? (Why?)  
  
Lee: So we can have fire!  
  
King: Raaoor! (No!)  
  
Lee: Very well now, fire, give me fire! (rubs stick with sword on other sticks, fire kindles) Yes! We have FIRE!!!!!!!!  
  
King and Yoshi: O o  
___  
  
Lee: Sorry about that.  
  
(Meanwhile, Paul and Christie are building shelter)  
  
Paul: OK, Christie, take that branch, put it up there, I'll take this bark, put it down there, and we'll repeat the process to make a shelter!  
  
Christie: Oh no I isn't!  
  
Paul: Then what do you want to do?  
  
Christie: You do all that, and I'll sit back and watch.  
  
Paul: (Sigh)  
  
(We go to Paul's personal interview place)  
  
Paul: I have a feeling were not going to get much work out of Christie. The whole tribe would help me, except for Christie, and I think that also made her a prime target to get voted off. (Whole tribe)  
  
(Julia, Jun, and Bryan come back with water)  
  
Jun: We come baring water!  
  
Tribe: Yes! Whooooooo!  
  
Lee: Now all we need is food!  
  
Paul: Lee, give me a stick, a long one, and someone else get me a string and, uh, some of that stuff over there! (Points at clump of dirt with worms crawling around in it)  
  
(Tribe gets stuff, Paul puts it all together, makes fishing pole, goes to sea.)  
  
(About an hour later, Paul comes in with about five big fish!)  
  
Lee: Food! Yes! Fooooooooood! Give me the food!  
  
Everyone else: O o  
____  
  
Lee: Sorry about that.  
  
(Cut back to Styles)  
  
Styles: Well, now you know that the Ican'tthinkofagoodnamers are doing well, despite Christie's lack of help and Lee's psycho-ness. Let's see the Homagatchis again! (Happily munches on popcorn and gets free refill on Dr. Pepper) I love this job.  
  
(Homagatchi's are in pretty good grace, they have food, fire, water, and an awesome shelter, thanks to Kazzy.)  
  
Jin (Snuggling with Xiao.Yuck. Makes me sick to my stomach.): Dad, I didn't know you were in the military when you were 18 and learned how to make temporary shelters!  
  
Kazuya: Well, I was.  
  
Hwoarang: Come on jackasses, the food's done.  
  
(Everyone mumbles, making bad comments about Hwo.) --------------  
  
That's it! Another chappy done!  
  
Next chappy: Blood, Sweat, Tears, Jin being a rich snob, you know, the usual.  
  
Review, or else! (loads sniper just in case) Now to round it all up, my tips to getting your review commented on in my next chappy!  
  
1.Talk about the fic. Obvious.  
  
2.If you must ask a question about the fic, ask only ONE question (per review). This is so I can talk to you about the fic on a deep level, which I cannot do if you ask 20 million questions.  
  
3. For the love of God, DON"T WRITE LIKE THIS! OR LiKeThIs!!!1111one11!!!111  
  
4. I've found the best way to get commented on is to always praise Steve Fox, Ling Xiaoyu, and Kazuya Mishima. Make middling comments about Lei Wulong, but don't mention his drinking problem. And be sure to vilify Jin Kazama as much as possible. That guy's just a prick.  
  
Styles Clash  
  
Read my other fic! 


	3. Chapter 2, Episode 3

Guess who's back? Me! Here for chappy 3! But first, some reviewer response.  
  
To jade (I'm combining your reviews into 1 response): OK, it's official, jade, you are now an honorary member of the Styles Clash fan club! Congrats! You get a cookie, not like the one the Tekken guys are fighting for, but one you can eat, and it's an Oreo! I HATE Xiao! I'm just following a Fanfiction.net Tekken tradition known as XiaoJin. I can't explain it, it's a worldwide phenomenon! Also, you'll be pleased to hear my fav is Hwoarang! I also like Steve, but he's not as cool, but I'm better with Steve in Tekken. Go figure.  
  
To Baccus Cremaeus: OK, it's offical, Baccus, you are also now an honorary member of the Styles Clash fan club! Congrats! You also get a cookie, not like the one the Tekken guys are fighting for, but one you can eat, and it's an Oreo! Aw, come on! Mahwish? What the hell kind of name is Mahwish? I'm kiddin' man, that's a good name, but the Ican'tthinkofagoodname tribe is now an official Survivor Tekken Tribe, I can't change it. And Homagatchi, um, well, let's put it this way, I'm a sick, twisted little freak that comes up with odd ideas.  
  
To Winterfall007: Glad you likes! Hwoarang is da uber awesomeness man! If I have a say, he is winning that cookie, but, I don't have a say, y'all decide! You'll see later.  
  
Now, I'll show you my newest invention, the Story Uploady Thing or SUT! This Device will load my story for me!  
  
SUT: Loading file, Tekkensurvivorchappy 3.exe 10%, 30%, 50%, 90%, 99.999%, 100%. File uploaded. Playing file.  
  
Chapter 2, Episode 3: Blood, Sweat, Tears, Jin being a rich snob, you know, the usual----  
  
(Now Linkin' Park's "Numb" plays, Styles Clash comes out)  
  
Styles: Episode 3 is upon us! Hey, I'm Styles Clash, but you should already know me! Let's cut the crap and get right to it! But first, to CBS Studio guy, er, I mean, Island camera guy, and his family, I'm sorry about the freak accident involving him, my masterful wrestling moves, and a steel chair. As a result, he has a broken neck, 38 stitches, and the coup' de grace, he's paralyzed from the waist down. So, meet our new camera guy, CBS Studio Guy 2, er, I mean, Island Camera Guy 2.  
  
Island Camera Guy 2: Hi!  
  
Styles: Ok, shut up, or I'll beat your ass too. To the Homagatchis!  
  
Styles's personal servant: Here's your TV, popcorn, and Dr. Pepper, master!  
  
Styles: Thank you, now all I need is... (screen fades to the Homagatchis)  
  
Homagatchi tribe, Night 1  
  
(Loud noise is heard)  
  
Hwoarang: What the hell was that?  
  
Steve: I have no bloody mother frickin' idea.  
  
Nina: Steve, you watch your language!  
  
Steve: Mom, I'm not a baby anymore.  
  
Nina: Oh yes you are, you'll always be my widdle bittle baby!  
  
Hwoarang: (Bursts into a silent laughter)  
  
Steve: Hwo, shut up.  
  
Hwoarang: OK, but I still have no idea what that sound was.  
  
Jin: I don't know, so shut up and go to sleep.  
  
Xiaoyu: Will you guys quit feuding and fighting so we can go to sleep?  
  
Nina: Well, it would help if Kazuya could make a comfortable shelter.  
  
Kazuya: Excuse me? Everyone else seems to like it.  
  
Craig: Damn straight Kazuya.  
  
Law: Indeed. Well said Craig.  
  
(Fighting continues well into the night)  
  
Ican'tthinkofagoodname Tribe, Day 2  
  
(Jun goes to mailbox, pulls out note)  
  
Jun: Guys, we got a message from some guy named Styles Clash.  
  
Lee: I know him! He's the guy that gave us the map yesterday!  
  
Bryan: Good job moron.  
  
Jun: Ok, lets quit fighting and read the note.  
  
(Jun opens the message)  
  
Jun: It says, "The life of this tribe relies on the teamwork, as does the life of yourself. The power of teamwork will get you a prize beyond imagination. Go to Challenge Beach." Whatever that means.  
  
Julia: That means a Reward Challenge, and the challenge involves teamwork.  
  
Everyone: How did you know?!?!?!  
  
Julia: I watch Survivor. It's an American thing. To Challenge Beach!  
  
Homagatchi Tribe Day 2  
  
(Xiao reads same message to Homagatchis)  
  
Hwo: What does that mean?  
  
Jin: I have no earthly idea. But, let's head to this Challenge Beach place. Xiao, is Challenge Beach on the map?  
  
Xiao: Yep. Let's go.  
  
(At challenge beach)  
  
Styles: Hey Tribes!  
  
Tribes: Hey Styles! Wazzup?  
  
Styles: Not much! Let's ask a few questions. Jin, you dumbass, how's been the first day?  
  
Jin: I'm not a dumbass first off, and the first day was hell.  
  
Styles: Jin, you've got to learn one thing. It's my fic, and I call you whatever the hell I want! Next, Julia what did you think you were gonna win for lasting 31 days here?  
  
Julia: A date with a cute guy.  
  
Styles: Well Julia, I'm always available (winks). What about everyone else?  
  
Everyone else: MONEY!!!!!!!!  
  
Styles: Dead wrong. If you win, you get this old, uneatable chocolate chip cookie.  
  
Everyone: Um, Ok.  
  
Styles: OK let's get to the challenge. It's a reward challenge. Here's what you have to do.  
  
(Shows obstacle course)  
  
Styles: It's an obstacle course. The first person will grab a torch, go up that wall, hand off the torch, and the cycle continues with different obstacles until the end where the last person lights this dummy. (Points at Jin) Oops, I mean the other dummy. (points at dummy)  
  
Jin: (Sighs)  
  
Styles: OK, let's get started, but first, here's the prize... ---------------  
  
Sorry! Must have suspense!  
  
Next chappy: Rewards, Fighting, and Tribal Council 1!  
  
Styles Clash  
  
Wordlife to ya! 


	4. Chapter 3, Episode 4

Styles is back, baby! Whooo! Time for the next chappy! But, of course, reviewer response comes first!  
  
Winterfall007: OK, it's official, Winterfall, you are now a member of the Styles Clash fan club! Cool huh? You get any kind of cookie you want, because I'm afraid you might not like Oreos. Glad you can't wait! Cause the wait is over!  
  
Baccus Cremaeus (Styles Clash fan club member): Glad you like the club and the Oreo! Your prayers of request might be granted, but not in this chappy. Sorry man.  
  
1)ragoness, formerly known as jade (Styles Clash fan club member): I don't get the name change, but glad to see jade still reviews! Sorry for the cliffy, but I haven't given you suspense yet, and I was testing how you'd take it.  
  
Saturn_moon: Glad you likes! YOU hate Xiao and Jin, and like Hwoarang?!?! Yippee Skippie! (does the happy dance)  
  
Krappkarmin: Here's more! Yay, you likes Steve and Hwo too! But, wait a sec, you said you also like JIN! Damn you to hell! Just kiddin' man, I don't mind you likes Jin, just don't mention it to me, kay?  
  
Makaveli: Glad you likes! Glad you also hate Jin with a passion!  
  
Finally, that's all! Now to the chappy!  
  
Chapter 4: Prizes, another Challenge, Tribal Council, and me! What else do you need? ---  
  
(Last time, on Tekken Survivor)  
  
Styles: It's an obstacle course. The first person grabs a torch, runs their obstacle, passes off the torch, and the cycle continues and at the end, the last person lights this dummy. (points at Jin) Oops, I mean the other dummy.  
  
Jin: (sighs)  
  
Styles: Here's the prize...  
  
(Linkin' Park's "Numb" plays, we cut straight to Challenge Beach)  
  
Lee: Yes!  
  
Craig: Damn straight!  
  
Styles: You play for this TV, Playstation 2, and copy of Tekken 4! Wait, this is my stuff! You a-holes down at CBS.  
  
Steve: You mean, we don't play for that?  
  
Styles: Nope. You really play for, this. A large tub of corn meal!  
  
Lee (right in Style's face): Yes! Fooooooooooooood!!! Fooooooooooooood!!!  
  
Everyone: Oh my God, he's a freak.  
  
Styles: Ok, monkey boy, here's two neat inventions for ya, your brain, and these breath strips. (Hands Lee a package of Listerine pocket packs) OK, let's get this show runnin'! Here's your challenge announcers, from Spike TV's hit show, Most Extreme Elimination Challenge, Kenny Blankenship, and Vic Romano! Take it away boys!  
  
Vic: Thanks Styles, Ken, we got a great challenge for our viewers today.  
  
Kenny: Tell me again, why the hell did we agree to do this crap fic's announcing?  
  
Vic: So we can have more money, of course.  
  
Kenny: Oh yeah, so I can buy more video games and go to more night clubs.  
  
Vic: (Slaps Ken with paper fan) Oh Ken, you and your bachelor lifestyle. Let's get to the action. And just so you're not confused, the Ican'tthinkofagoodname tribe is referred to as the ICTOAGNT.  
  
Styles: Ready and Go!  
  
Vic: We start with Christie for the ICTOAGNT, and Craig for the Homagatchis. Craig and Christie, grabbing a torch, and the teams are now going up the Wall of Pain.  
  
Kenny: Looks to me like Christie's got the advantage going up.  
  
Vic: Indeed Ken, and Christie is over, with Craig close behind.  
  
Kenny: Now Yoshimitsu for the ICTOAGNT and Kazuya for the Homagatchis, as they go over to The Trench, where you army crawl down a steep hill while avoiding crushing boulders.  
  
Vic: Kazuya's got an advantage here, he was in the army before, and right here with extreme skill, Kazuya going downhill, avoiding those boulders, while Yoshi's having problems getting down into a lower level, and Kazuya passes off the torch to Steve as we go to.....  
  
(We go through the events, with the Homagatchis dominating the whole way through, but the ICTOAGNT isn't far behind, we get to the final event, Sinkers and Floaters, where you jump on rocks over a pond. We experience problems here.) Jin: I'm not doing this.  
  
Kenny: He's refusing to do it Vic, he won't go, and now the ICTOAGNT can catch up.  
  
Homagatchi Tribe: Go Jin Go!  
  
Jin (in crybaby voice): I don't wanna! I don't, I don't, I DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Homagatchi Tribe: Just go!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vic: And King has lit the dummy Ken, the ICTOAGNT has won the corn meal!  
  
(Ican'tthinkofagoodname tribe celebrates, while Homagatchis argue)  
  
Jin: This is all your fault, Hwo!!!  
  
Hwoarang: What the hell did I do? You was the one that cost us.  
  
Steve, Nina, and Law: Yeah!  
  
Craig: Damn straight!  
  
Styles: Ok, let's stop fighting and get to Immunity Challenge Number 1! This immunity challenge is called "Name That Tool". I will give a description of something, and you must tell me whether it's a Hollywood star, or a household tool. You may only choose 3 for this event, so choose well.  
  
(5 minutes pass)  
  
Styles: OK, for the ICTOAGNT we got Lee, Paul, and the lovely Julia. (winks at Julia, again) And for the Homagatchis we got Hwoarang, Steve, and Xiaoyu.  
  
(Styles gets cards of answers)  
  
Styles: Let's get started, first off, Hwoarang, this is is a tool used to cut grass.  
  
Hwo: A lawnmower!  
  
Styles: Wrong! We were looking for Snoop Dogg. Next, Lee this is a tool to expose things.  
  
Lee: Paint remover!  
  
Styles: Wrong! We were looking for Justin Timberlake. Next, Steve, this is a tool to... (We move along the line, until we reach Julia with the score 0-0)  
  
Styles: Hey, Julia's up! Ok, baby, this is a tool used to nail things.  
  
Julia: Ben Affleck!  
  
Styles: Correct! Good job doll!  
  
Julia: Why do you like me so much?  
  
Styles: Julia, I think you answered your own question. Last, and least, we have Xiaoyu. Xiao, this is a tool you would hit with a hammer.  
  
Xiaoyu: A nail!  
  
Styles: Wrong! We were looking for Jenifer Lopez, ICTOAGNT, you win, thanks to the best babe in Tekken, Julia! Now Homagatchis, time for tribal council! -------------------  
  
Here's where you guys come in! E-mail me at marcschuutz@msn.com and tell me who should be voted off! Remember, Homagatchis only! And also, make the title Tekken Survivor, or I'll delete your mail!  
  
Review, or you will suffer the same fate as Island Camera Guy!  
  
Styles Clash  
  
Wordlife to ya! 


	5. Chapter 4, Episode 5

Sorry, sorry, sorry. I haven't been updating for 3 major reasons. Number 1, NO ONE VOTED FOR WHO THEY WANT OFF THE ISLAND! (but that problem has been fixed). Number 2, I'm working on material for my new story, The Runaway, which the 1st chapter of it is up now, so read it! (Shameless plug, I know) And Number 3, I just got Gran Turismo 3 A-Spec a few weeks back, and I've been turning my weak little Mazda Miata into an unbelievable racing machine. But all that matters is that I'm back baby! But before tribal council, I've got two announcements.  
  
First, we had a tie for who you wanted off the island! So, here's how I break the ties. I go to school, talk to 8 of my friends, and ask who they want out. If they have a tie there, I decide. Secondly, I will end the review response section unless an actual question is asked. Review response is just my way to make the story longer anyway.  
  
Let's go to the tribal council chappy!  
  
Chapter 5: A Vote Off You Won't Believe! ---  
  
(Linkin' Park's "Numb" plays, then we cut to tribal council area 1, with fire in the torches of the Homagatchis)  
  
Styles: Fire is life for you. If you lose fire, you're gone! That simple. Let's ask some questions. First off, Jin, Mr. "I'm not gonna, whaa! Whaa! Whaa!", why did you cost your team the prize challenge?  
  
Jin: I didn't! They did! (points to Nina, Steve, and Hwoarang)  
  
Hwoarang: Hell no I didn't cost us!  
  
Steve: You did, Jin!  
  
Nina: If I was still an assassin, I'd kill you right now Jin!  
  
Styles: Calm down y'all! Next, Xiaoyu, how does it feel to be the ugliest chick in Tekken?  
  
Xiaoyu (to Jin) : I'm not ugly, am I, honey?  
  
Jin: (to Xiaoyu): Of course you're not, he's just a jackass.  
  
(Jin and Xiao start making out and stuff)  
  
Styles: Jesus! Get a room! Sick Freaks! Let's get to the voting! Here's our voters, my fan club! Meet 1)ragoness, Baccus Cremaeus, and Winterfall007!  
  
(Styles Clash fan club comes out)  
  
1)ragoness: Hi!  
  
Baccus: Hello!  
  
Winterfall007: Wazzup?  
  
Styles: Nuttin' much Winterfall! Wazzup, Baccus and 1)ragoness?  
  
Baccus and 1)ragoness: Nuttin' much!  
  
Styles: Let's vote! Fan Club, converse among yourselves.  
  
(Fan Club whispers for awile, then Styles comes in, adds in his two cents, and comes back out of the huddle of voting with a piece of parchment paper)  
  
Styles: We have come to a decision. The first one off the island is...  
  
(30 minute commercial break)  
  
Styles: Marshall Law  
  
(Marshall comes up with his torch)  
  
Styles: Sorry Law, the fan club has spoken.  
  
(Styles puts out torch with water. Law leaves)  
  
Styles: OK, The rest of you survive. Go back to your camp. ---  
  
Law is gone!  
  
Next chappy: The aftermath of Tribal Council!  
  
Styles Clash  
  
Wordlife to ya! 


	6. Chapter 5, Episode 6

OK, before y'all try to kill me for not updating, I have two words for you... SCHOOL SUCKS! But, school is out! Yay! So, I'll be able to update more! I said that I wouldn't do reviewer response unless a question was asked, but this one just had to be commented on...  
  
Juliarules: First off, cool name! I like Julia too, if you catch my meaning (look at earlier chappys). And didn't you read the infamous "I HATE Kazama" notice on the first chappy? Of course I won't ease up on the Jin bashing! It's what gives this story a unique character that no one else uses!  
  
Sorry, had to get that off my chest. Anyway, on to the first chappy in ages!  
  
--- Chapter 5; Episode 6 The Aftermath  
  
(We hear rust being shined off of objects on the tribal council set, and once the rust is cleaned off, Styles, in a robe , holding a donut, with messy hair, being dragged onto the set.)  
  
Styles: **THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!!!!!!! WHY THE HELL AM I....  
**  
("Numb" plays, and Styles realizes the camera is on. He throws off the robe, to reveal a black t-shirt and blue jeans, fixes his hair, and eats the rest of his donut, gets a shot of coffee, and we see the returning Styles Clash, in all his glory!)  
  
Styles: Hi, and welcome back to Tekken Survivor! We haven't been here in awhile, because we had some, (cough) camera crew problems.  
  
(We see the old camera crew, lying on the ground in pain, with their bodies twisted into weird ways.)  
  
Styles: So, we had to get a new camera crew. But, we are back, and thankfully, in this world, not even a day has passed! So, let's go to the Homagatchis for THE AFTERMATH!!!!  
  
Homagatchi Tribe, Night 2  
  
(The tribe, minus one member, travels back)  
  
Steve (whispering to Hwo, Nina, Kazuya, and Craig): Why the hell didn't they vote Jin off?  
  
Nina: That's it Steve! I'm tired of your language! You are GROUNDED!  
  
Kazuya: Nina, don't be so hard on him. I'm not even that hard on Jin, and I hate him!  
  
Hwo: Anyway, back to the topic. Steve, I do think we should try somehow to vote Jin off.  
  
Craig: Damn straight!  
  
(The conversation continues, as we cut to Xiao and Jin, holding hands, talking.)  
  
Xiao: I'm surprised that ass Styles didn't get one of us voted off.  
  
(The Styles Clash fanclub goes over to Xiao and Jin)  
  
Baccus: EEEEK!!! Jin!!!! You are like my idol! I LOVE YOU!!! Can I have your auto graph?  
  
x1Infernal: ME TOO!!!  
  
Winterfall: Not the same. I already have your autograph. I'm off to get Hwo's autograph!  
  
(Xiao slaps Baccus.)  
  
Xiao: You said you LOVE Jin? I'M his girlfriend, bitch!  
  
Baccus: Not, as in literally, dipshit!  
  
(Fight ensues, with Baccus winning.)  
  
Styles: Good job, Baccus! You are learning the art on Styles-fu quite well!  
  
Baccus: Thank you, master! (Bows)  
  
Jin: Now he has his own karate art? What a dumbass.  
  
Ican'tthinkofagoodname Tribe, Day 3  
  
(Julia just wakes up, and goes over to Jun, who is already awake, and cooking.)  
  
Julia: Jun, can I talk to you, girl to girl?  
  
Jun: Sure! What's up?  
  
Julia: I had a weird dream last night. It was a dream... about Styles.  
  
Jun: OH MY GOD!!!!!!  
  
Julia: We were like, making out and stuff, it was really freaky. But, for some odd reason, it was the best dream I've ever had.  
  
Jun: Well, that's weird. I thought you couldn't stand him because he always hit on you  
  
Julia: I know.  
  
(We cut to Styles, who looks shocked.)  
  
Styles: Well, for once in my life, I'm almost speechless. All, I can say is, ONE MORE FOR THE GOOD GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!! Wooooooooooooooo!  
  
Styles: I think we can end on that mark. So, I'm Styles Clash...  
  
(Jun warps here with psychic power.)  
  
Jun: No shit, Sherlock.  
  
Styles: What brought that about?  
  
Baccus: I did! I made her say it!  
  
Styles: Baccus! That was pretty good!  
  
(Jun warps out)  
  
Styles: Like I was saying, I'm Styles Clash, AND I'M OUT!!!! Where's Julia? Julia... were are you? Your dream date is here!  
  
--- End of chappy  
  
Cool ending, huh?  
  
Next chappy: Julia/Styles runs wild on Tekken Survivor!  
  
Styles Clash  
  
Wordlife to ya! 


End file.
